1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power converter, and more specifically, a power converter which allows a plurality of capacitors to selectively function by on/off control for a plurality of switching devices, thereby boosting/bucking a DC (direct-current) voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, DC/DC converters perform switching on a predetermined switching device to obtain a desired boosting (bucking) rate when boosting (bucking) an applied DC voltage. Moreover, JP 2005-224059A and JP 2005-224060A disclose a DC/DC converter which adjusts a lap time (simultaneously turning on a plurality of switching devices) when performing switching thereon to realize an improved voltage conversion efficiency and miniaturization of the DC/DC converter itself.
Note that the foregoing DC/DC converter disclosed in JP 2005-224059A and JP 2005-224060A allows a plurality of capacitors to selectively function by on/off control for the plurality of switching devices, thereby performing any one of operations of boosting, conduction, and regeneration.